


Alien Detected

by Mozzermorris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris
Summary: What if Kara didn't get the chance to fry the alien detection device and she is outed as an alien to Lena at the beginning of their friendship?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 549





	Alien Detected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm not writing much at the minute. I think this one will be a one-shot but if you guys want a follow up chapter I could be open to it. Let me know please. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for other stories and I plan on doing a smut next if you guys are up for it?
> 
> Without further a-do, enjoy the story.

“How does it work?” Kara asks.

“It's just a simple skin test.” Lena states proudly, smiling at the blonde reporter she has come to care for. “Let me show you what a negative response looks like.” With that she places her thumb onto the device and waits a couple of seconds for the flashing green light to appear.

“ See?” Kara nods along to Lena's words nervously. “Great, now you try.”

The blonde stares blankly the CEO for a few seconds, her mouth moving to form words that never make it off of her tongue as she glances down at the device held out to her. 

“But won't a device like this-” Kara stumbles over her words. “-doesn't it go against everything America is supposed to stand for?”

“Such as?” Lena perches on the edge of her desk, device placed delicately on the desk so she is able to cross her arms defensively over her chest. 

“Freedom against persecution, oppression. America has always been a country full of immigrants.” Kara chuckles nervously. 

“It's also always been a country of humans.”

“It's just – don't you think this device will force aliens back into the very shadows the president is trying to shine a light on?” 

“If aliens want to be citizens, that's now their right but if humans want to know which of their fellow citizens aren't actually one of them then that's their right too.” Lena looks into Kara's eyes defensively until Kara backs down from the mini stand-off they seem to be caught in and looks away. “I'm a businesswoman. L-Corp is in the business of making money and this device is gonna make us a fortune but unlike my brother I'm gonna do it for the good of the world.” 

Lena smiles wearily at Kara as she finishes her speech, turning to sit down back behind her desk so she has a physical barrier between herself and the reporter to help regain her footing after being challenged in a way that made her feel as though her motivations could possibly ever be anything other than good and pure. 

“So?” She picks up the device and holds it out to Kara, who looks rather shaken.

“I-um. I don't know-” Kara stutters out, trying and failing to come up with a reasonable excuse to not have to touch that damn device that could give away her true heritage. A few more stutters leave her mouth as her mind goes blank of any reasonable excuse she could make so her hand slowly begins to make its way toward the small silver device. 

She feels as though she is moving in slow motion as she wills someone to interrupt the moment to get her out of there. Her hand hovers over the sensor for a second and she takes a deep breath before she takes the plunge and presses her thumb gently down. 

Lena watches inquisitively as the reporter before her begins to stutter and look around nervously. She understands that she may have made her slightly uncomfortable but nothing that should reduce her to the stumbling mess she has become. She is just about to ask her if she is alright when Kara's hand reaches out to the alien detection device and a thumb is pressing down onto it. 

It flashes white three times as it analyses the data before turning red. Lena's eyes flick up to Kara's face as she processes the information but the blonde isn't looking back, she's staring at the device as she pulls her hand away from it slowly. 

“You're an alien.” Lena states, standing up from her chair and stepping around the desk to stand before her friend. 

“I- yeah.” 

The CEO tries her best to catch the reporter's eyes but her gaze is fixed firmly on the ground. 

“That's why you don't like my device isn't it? You don't want anyone to find out.”

Kara finally looks up and tentatively meets the emerald gaze of the woman before her. “Nobody can find out Lena, please.” She can feel her eyes well up her lips begin to purse up into a pout as she holds her tears at bay. Alex is going to kill her when she finds out that |Lena knows she isn't human.

Lena frowns as Kara's words. “Of course I'm not going to tell anyone and I'm not judging you Kara. I never would and I would have hoped that you'd know that.”

“I'm sorry Lena, It's not you. I know you wouldn't judge me but this isn't something that I tell people.” 

Lena doesn't think that she has ever seen Kara look so small; her head turned down toward the floor, her arms crossed tightly across her body and her eyes flickering around the room, unwilling to hold her gaze for more than a few seconds at a time, 

“I'm not mad Kara, I promise.” 

“Really?” 

“How about we go and sit down and talk about this?” Lena steps closer to the Kara, her heels easily making her just as tall as her. She lifts Kara's chin until their eyes meet. “I just want to understand.” 

Kara finds herself nodding before she has even thought about it. She knows hat she should get out of there quick sharp but can't help but feel a weight lifted off of her chest now that Lena somewhat knows her truth. She watches as the CEO makes a quick call to Jess, requesting her to reschedule all of her meetings for the rest of the day before flashing her a small smile and gently taking her hand in her own and directing her towards the white couch on the far side of the room. 

Lena doesn't let go of Kara's hand as when they sit, she holds it gently on her lap with both hands. “How about we start with the basics?” She waits for Kara to nod before she continues. “How long have you been on Earth?” 

Kara clears her throat. “I've been here since I was thirteen. The Danvers adopted me right away.”

“You took their name then?” 

“I did.” Lena waits for her to elaborate but she doesn't but doesn't want to push her too hard either. 

“Do you like it here?” 

“When I first got here I hated it, I never thought that I would be at home here and I still don't a lot of the time but I've found that it's the people that make me feel at home, not the planet.” 

“Does that mean that there are more of your people here?” Lena's eyes brighten at the thought of finding out new information on an entire race. 

“No.” 

“No-one at all?” Lena's voice is soft, caring.

“No-one I want to talk about.” Kara states softly. 

“We don't have to talk about them then. What planet are you from?” 

“I-” She stammers. She can't actually tell Lena where she is from, she would know about her identity. “I can't tell you.” 

“You can't? Why?” Her brows furrow in confusion.

Kara meets her eyes pleadingly. “I really can't tell you anything like that, I'm sorry.” 

“You're acting weird about this, what's stopping you? Is someone threatening you?” Lena takes one of her hands away from Kara's and uses it to push some of her golden locks back behind her ear so she can look into the cerulean eyes more clearly. She can't push the worried frown from her face as she waits for the answer.

“I don't really know how to explain this without telling you a lot of things that I have been sworn to secrecy over by the government.” 

“The government knows that you're an alien?” Lena leans back into the couch, still clutching at Kara's hand as she tries to make sense of what little information she I getting from Kara. She finds respite from her overworked brain in taking in the face of the reporter; the shape of her face, her beautiful golden hair, her beautiful blue eyes and perfect pink lips, the little scar above her brow that looks almost exactly like the one- “Supergirl?”

Kara flinches and pulls her hand away from Lena's as she stands up, ready to bolt. 

“Don't leave Kara, please.” Lena follows Kara as she begins to walk to the door and grasps her arm to stop her. “It's true isn't it?” 

Kara doesn't answer, just brings a hand up over her face and lets out a muffled sob. 

“Oh, Kara. I'm not going to tell anyone, you're still my friend.” Lena gently turns her around to face her and captures her in a tight hug. “Thank you for all the times you've saved me.” 

Kara squeezes Lena back with as much force as she dares to without hurting her. “Nobody is meant to know, it can put you in danger and I don't want you to get hurt.” Kara sobs into Lena's shoulder. 

“If I'm going to be in danger then I'm glad I've got you, you've kept me safe since the moment I stepped foot in National City and don't think for a second that I'm going to let you avoid me now that I know, especially now that I'm aware of what is hiding beneath those cardigans.” Lena brings her hands up to Kara's muscles and gives them a strong squeeze making Kara let out a choked giggle and pulls back to look into Lena's eyes.

“I've only ever told one friend who I really am and now he doesn't see me as Kara the same way he used to, he looks at me and sees Supergirl. I don't want that to happen again, Supergirl is what I do but Kara is who I am.” Kara wipes away her tears and looks meaningfully into Lena's eyes. 

“I think I understand.” 

“Can we start over?” 

“Of course.” Lena takes a step back away from Kara and pats the non-existent wrinkles out of her shirt. 

Kara takes a deep breath before offering her hand to Lena. “Hi, my name is Kara Zor-El and I'm an alien from Krypton.” 

“Well hello there Ms. Zor-El, I'm Lena Luthor and I'm a human from Earth.” They smile at each other broadly, giggling at themselves. “I promise I will always see you Kara, even when other people won't.” 

“Thank you, Lena. Really, it means a lot.” 

“No, thank you.” Kara tilts her head in confusion in similar fashion to that in which a golden retriever puppy would. “You could have lied about who you are, where you are from, but instead you trusted me with your secret even though we have only been friends for a few short weeks, it's been a long time since anyone has trusted me like this.” 

“Well, your device kinda took away a lot of my choice but I do trust you Lena, I understand that you are just trying to escape your brother's legacy and make a name for yourself. I knew it from the second I came in your office with Clark Kent and I haven't stopped believing since. In fact, I probably understand better than anybody what it's like being trapped in the shadows of your family.”

“You truly are one of a kind Kara.” Kara blushes at the compliment, making Lena smile. “Now, how about we pick this conversation up again after we go try than new Italian place down the street? On me of course. I think that it will do us both some good to have a little while to think through everything. ”

“Just when I think that you can't get any more perfect Lena Luthor, you surprise me. Plus, now that you know my secret I don't have to restrain myself during our lunch dates and can eat as much as my heart desires and this one is on me because I can't expect you to pay for how much food I'm about to order, heavy conversions make me hungry.”

“When aren't you hungry darling?” 

“When I'm asleep.” Lena's laugh ricochets around the office as she grabs her coat and they make their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Please let me know if you want another chapter and/or have any requests for other fics. Reviews are very much appreciated and it's what inspires me to keep on writing.


End file.
